<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever And Ever, Amen by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373147">Forever And Ever, Amen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>iPod Shuffle Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e08 Uncle Carl, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written based on the song Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>iPod Shuffle Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever And Ever, Amen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♫ You may wonder how I can promise you now<br/>
This love that I feel for you always will be<br/>
But you're not just time that I'm killin'<br/>
I'm no longer one of those guys<br/>
As sure as I live, this love that I give<br/>
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die ♫</p><p>He was tense, terrified that Mickey had come to end their relationship. He holds his breath, than Mickey says “I’m sorry I’m late” and Ian melts, breathing a soft sigh. Ian believes he is too broken and not worthy of love, but Mickey knows better. Ian is perfect, with his bipolar up and down, for all his cracks and splinters, he is as beautiful as an angel to mickey.</p><p>He pulled Ian into his arms and cuddled with his soul mate as Ian rests against his chest. He rocked him in his arms, telling Ian repeatedly how much he loved him, how good, making sure Ian knew, without a doubt, that he was adored and cherished.</p><p>He lightly kissed Ian’s lips softly, Ian cuddled closer to Mickey, breathing a deep sigh. Then Mickey gentle places his hand on Ian’s face and tenderly kisses his forehead, and Ian holds back his tears, incredibly grateful that the man he loves still loves him.</p><p>♫ Forever and ever, amen<br/>
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather<br/>
As long as old women sit and talk about old men<br/>
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br/>
I'll be happy to tell you again<br/>
I'm gonna love you forever and ever<br/>
Forever and ever, amen ♫</p><p>Curled up together in bed, Ian spent the night in his boyfriend’s kind arms, feeling safe and loved. “I love you so much, Ian,” Mickey whispers, giving Ian a gentle kiss, feeling the body close to him melt, with Ian bone-weary and exhausted, Ian cuddle hugged Mickey, he felt snuggly warm and safe. Mickey kissed Ian goodnight, hugging him like he was his very own teddy bear.</p><p>♫ If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br/>
Well, just listen to how this song ends<br/>
I'm gonna love you forever and ever<br/>
Forever and ever, amen<br/>
I'm gonna love you forever and ever<br/>
Forever and ever, forever and ever<br/>
Forever and ever, amen♫</p><p>As tender arms cuddle him, pure peace consumes him. He hasn’t been able to relax since he returned home,  feeling nothing but extreme anxiety, but now he feels safe again for the first time in so long. He smiles as he closes his eyes, hugging Mickey.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>